Third time this month!
by Becky Astin-Camp
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey have been married for three years and are perfectly happy! But a visit from Beca and Jesse turn things on its head! My only Chaubrey one shot hence my name! Hope you enjoy! I may continue if I get positive feedback! Send me prompts and stuff any ideas for Mitchsen or Triple Treble as well as Jaubrey I will try and write them!


The alarm went off at 8:30 and Chloe rolled over to face Aubrey. "Why is the alarm set so early when you don't have to go into the office until one?"

"Stop complaining! If you remember correctly it's you who sets the alarm Chlo!" She hit her with a pillow. "Get up!"

"No!" Chloe mumbled as she proceeded to throw a bra at Aubrey who caught it before it got anywhere near her face.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"At this time yes! Yes it is!" She replied.

"Come on Beca and Jesse are coming over!" Aubrey said as she pulled herself out of bed. "Unless you want me to have to throw away all of our pop tarts!" Chloe shot up and ran into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare touch my babies!" She shouted.

Aubrey walked down the stairs in her dressing gown. "You do realise Chlo your naked and there's a window right there!" She pointed to the window.

"If my pop tarts are in trouble I'll even run into the street naked!"

"I need to get you to a dietician!" Aubrey replied as she pulled out some cereal. "Go get dressed! People are staring!"

"People are staring!" Chloe mimicked Aubrey.

"I can still throw out the pop tarts Chlo!"

Chloe walked down the stairs to see Jesse and Beca sitting on the couch with Aubrey. "When did you get dressed Bree?"

"When you were in the shower! You were in there a long time!"

Chloe walked over to them and sat down. "How are you guys?"

"Good, great even! I'm scoring a new movie," Jesse started.

"And I've got a gig in New York!" Beca finished.

"That's so amazing!" Chloe exclaimed, she looked over to see Aubrey fiddling with her blouse. "Isn't it Bree!"

"Yeah amazing!" She mumbled.

"Excuse us for one second!" Chloe got up and dragged Aubrey to the kitchen. "What the hell is wrong with you? One second you're all sunshines and rainbows the next your as gloomy as a graveyard!"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your gossip session Chlo, but I still can't stand that Smurf!" She replied. "I'm going to the office." She walked up the stairs.

"What the hell Bree? It's 10:30!" Chloe walked back to Jesse and Beca. "I'm sorry about her! Not having the best week!"

"She hasn't changed!" Beca added.

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked her.

"She still can't stand me! I could see it in her eyes! She hates me!" Beca accused.

"It's not like that!" Chloe defended as Aubrey came back down the stairs with her bag.

"Not like what?" She questioned.

"You still can't stand me!" Beca stood up. "You were fine until I mentioned New York! Your jealous!"

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Aubrey snapped. Chloe walked over and sat next to Jesse.

"I'm successful whilst you spend your day sitting behind a desk using the same greeting tone! 'This is Aubrey Posen'" Beca shouted. "You always were jealous of me and the fact I was friends with Chloe!"

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey contradicted.

"You haven't changed! You can't grow up and have a mild mannered conversation!" Beca paused. "You can't get over the fact I have Jesse!"

"What the hell? I have Chloe that's all I need! I can be doing without verbal abuse from a smurf! By the way Papa called he was wondering where you were Bitchy!" She walked out of the door and slammed it behind her.

"Third time this month!" Chloe muttered.

"Chlo why are you married to a control freak slash bitch?" Beca asked her.

"She's not like that around me! You set her off!" Chloe accused.

"It's not my fault she can't take a joke!" Beca retorted.

"No she can take a joke! You wind her up!"

"Why do you stand up for her? I know you, you would never choose between us!"

"Beca we have to go!" Jesse tried to interrupt before either of them did something stupid.

"Shut it Jesse!" They shouted at the same time, he held his hands up in surrender.

"Beca, I love her! It's not my fault our relationship broke down in your junior year!" She tapped her chin in fake contemplation. "What did they call us? Bechloe goes down like the Titanic!"

"Yeah well when she and Jesse broke up they called it : Jaubrey blows up like Horoshima!" Beca shouted.

"She was right! You are a grade A pain in her ass! And your attitude stinks!" Chloe shouted before walking into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of Pop Tarts and walking back to them. "Get out of our house!"

"Why should I?" Beca asked her.

"Because neither of us want you here!" She ushered them out of the door and slammed it. She turned on the tv and turned to Judge Judy. "Maybe this is what Bree does all day!" After watching an hour of it she turned it off. "Or maybe not!"

*** 4:30pm ***

Aubrey walked into the house. "Hey Chlo!"

"Bree are you ok?" Chlo asked as soon as she heard cracking in her voice.

"I puked in the middle of court!" She sat down, held her head in her hands and started crying. "I now have one less client!"

"It's not that bad!" Chloe said as she rubbed her back. "There are other clients!"

"No! There aren't other clients! I've gone from the middle of the business back to where I started! I'm a laughing stock!" She rubbed her eyes. "I'm gonna kill that smurf!"

"Look I've made dinner! It'll take your mind off it!" Chloe said as she tried to pull Aubrey off the couch. "You need to eat!"

They walked into the kitchen and Chloe sat Aubrey down at their kitchen table. She opened the oven and pulled out a pie. "Come on! It's your favourite!"

"You made a pasty pie?" Aubrey asked as she wiped the mascara off her face.

"Yeah, I figured after I'd kicked Beca and Jesse out and watched Judge Judy, which btw is nothing like what I thought you did, I would make a pasty pie to compensate for inviting them over." Chloe replied as she cut Aubrey a slice.

"Thanks Chlo!" She took a bite. "What happened when I left?"

"We argued some more and I kicked her out, I now understand what you went through in our senior year!" She sat down and made a start on her own slice. "Your very quiet! What's wrong?"

"I'm fine Chlo!" Aubrey waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"No something's wrong! We've been married three years I can tell when something's wrong Bree!" Chloe placed her hand on top of Aubrey's. "you can tell me anything! You know that!"

"Um well you know Fat Amy," Aubrey started.

"Yeah," Chloe replied tentatively.

"She got herself in trouble with the Australian police," Aubrey continued. Chloe stopped eating. "And she wants me to represent her."

"That's great Bree! Not the part about Fat Amy and the cops... But the fact she wants you to represent her!"

"The only thing is I have to go to Australia for a month and my boss says the company can only provide me with one ticket,"

"So?" Chloe asked.

"I don't think we can afford a second one..." She trailed off. "I'm going to bed," she walked up the stairs. Chloe just sat there.

"Bree you haven't finished your pie!" Chloe shouted after her.

"I'm not hungry!" Aubrey shouted before slamming the door.

A/N Ive got a prompt from a friend about a Castin fanfic! But I would like to collaborate with one of the lovely people out there in the world! PM me if interested!


End file.
